


The Call

by CrazyMaryT



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, a little bit angsty, but that always happens for me with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMaryT/pseuds/CrazyMaryT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's partners are always looking out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> After talking with [ddagent](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent) about a few things I got this idea for a small add on to Ascension. Thank you for the idea. You are awesome.

“It’s for you.” Mack said waiting for Phil to put the sandwich he’d begun eating down.

Grabbing a bottle of water he took a big gulp before taking the phone from the younger agent. Watching as the bigger man looked around the cluttered room and just threw his arms up in the air before leaving

“Hello.”

“Coulson.”

“May.” He responded in kind. It’s how it was with them these days. Tense.

“Mack said she got away again.” He’d swear it was an accusation.

“Yeah. I expected as much.”

“Are you taking care of yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t lie to me. Mack said you are still having trouble sleeping.”

“That snitch.” He shifted on the bed.

“Phil . . .”

“Alright, alright I’ll do better.”

She was quiet again. That was to be expected from her but for him, he was having trouble believing it himself. Words were never difficult for him around her.

“I hate this.”

“I know and I’m sorry.” He told her feeling that once more he should apologise.

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is. I should be able to find her.”

“I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about this.” She paused sighing heavily. “We should be together on our missions. You’re my partner.”

“Really? I didn’t think you felt that way anymore. Things haven’t exactly been smooth between us.”

“You still don’t know me after all these years? Come on Phil. Yes I’ve been angry but not at you.”

Silence again. Phil wished they were in the same room. May was silent a lot but at least in person he could read her mood.

“Where are you?” he asked.

“Maldives. Following up a lead on Quinn.”

“Ian Quinn?”

“Yes the Director doesn’t think it’s a fool’s errand.”

He knew she wanted to say more but for once was holding her tongue.

“Guilt by association.”

He heard her laugh on the other end of the line. It was a welcome sound.

“That’s bullshit and you know it Coulson.”

He placed the remains of the sub on the closed pizza box. Giving one last look at the board of Daisy’s movements before moving to lie flat on the bed. He yawned as he stared at the ceiling.

“Guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

“Get some sleep Phil.”

“I will.”

“I have two more days on this then I’m back at the Playground. Where I intend to have a talk with the Director about who I’m going to work with next.” She said. “I’m really glad you called.”

“What? You called me. Mack said . . .” he stopped and he knew she was smiling.

“He’s a good partner for you.”

“He’ll do for now.”

“Go to sleep Phil and we’ll talk again soon.”

“Goodbye Melinda.”

The line went dead and he placed the phone on the already crowded nightstand. He was beyond tired but after talking with her he felt like he could finally get a good night’s sleep.


End file.
